


Can’t Wilt My Flour

by My_LittleCorner



Series: NSFW Clawen [11]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Banter, Can’t really blame two intense hot people to get right to it can we?, F/M, Flirting (sort of), Prompt suggestion, clawen au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/My_LittleCorner
Summary: [Clawen AU] At my attempt to sit down in front of my laptop and try write something for the first time in forever, I decided to take on a prompt I was suggested a while back...Prompt:“I run a bakery/coffee shop and you just opened another one across the street. You’re stealing my customers so I come to confront you but DAMN YOU'RE ATTRACTIVE.”And yes, I simply had to turn it smutty... sue me XD





	Can’t Wilt My Flour

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sara for the prompt and proof-reading <3

The Cookie Jar was the perfect little coffee shop for anyone who needed a shot of java on their way to the office. The cozy atmosphere made it welcoming to all kinds of customers: from men in business suits and women wearing high heels and neatly pressed skirts and jackets, to young college students, or even gangs of girlfriends who needed a quiet place to sit down and exchange the latest of gossip with a cappuccino and a piece of the bakery’s famous lemon merengue pie.  
   
Claire Dearing, the owner, had worked hard and built her business from scratch. She had never seen herself as a baker, but necessity and the urgency to pay for bills had brought her to that circumstance. She was the kind of woman who needed to stand up on her own after being punched down. Life had hit her hard in the gut when the enterprise she had worked for, had filed for bankruptcy. She used to be the Operations Manager at a national chain of coffee-based beverages, back when Starbucks was gaining popularity and eating the competition without mercy.  
   
One day, while looking for alternatives, Claire had found her grandma’s very popular lemon merengue pie recipe, and after spending sleepless nights trying to bake the perfect pie, she had finally found the secret touch. Her next move had been to sell them around and once she’d had enough savings, she had started expanding her choices of bakes. She had the knowledge from a job she’d done for almost a decade so one brick at the time, had built her own empire.  
   
Across the street used to be a video rental that had gone out of business a couple of years ago, and from then, the store never really managed to keep a business up. Many kinds of commercials came and went, until recently when it seemed someone else was remodeling it and leasing it. Her entire staff was always curious to see what was happening behind the blinds of the windows.  
   
One morning before opening, Claire noticed the new sign finally revealing the name of the place that was about to open right across from her coffee shop. A very hipster sign read _The Mud House_. She shrugged it off, not really getting it… at least not until that morning ended up being quieter than usual.  
   
Business was always going so well, that Claire didn’t mind the very occasional slow morning. It was actually a breath of fresh air that let her catch up with her business books and other things. “I’ll be in my office.” She let her barista know before she vanished behind the curtain separating the kitchen from the front of the shop.  
   
“You can sit anywhere you want.” The young girl behind the counter smiled at the man who had stepped in right in that moment, missing the owner for just a second.  
   
“It’s okay. I just wanted to personally bring this to your boss, but I heard she is busy so that’s fine.” He offered a little box and set it over the counter. With a nod, the man took a step back and turned on his heels. The little bell over the door announced he had left.  
   
During the usual lunch rush, Claire was behind the counter eating the fresh batch of alfajore cookies the man from that morning had brought. She was happily munching on them. “Who did you say brought these?” She wondered while chewing on her bite.  
   
The girl shrugged, “He was hot if that helps.”  
   
“It does.” Claire bit on her lower lip, feeling giddy for some reason. She reached out to the little card that came with the box and decided to finally read it, and figure out who this man was.  
   
_Hey there neighbor, I hope you enjoy the cookies ~ Owen_  
   
“I think it’s the guy from across the street.” Claire walked around the counter and made sure the few customers in the shop had everything they needed before she casually started inching towards the window, to try and get a better look.  
   
From outside it looked like a pub kind of place, very hipster. She narrowed her eyes, trying to wonder why it would be so packed at noon when it was lunch time. The barista watched her boss find her way out of the shop and across the street.  
   
“What the fu—” Claire breathed out when she realized The Mud House was another coffee shop, and most of her male regulars were there having a laugh while drinking coffee and watching some sort of football match on the big screens that this Owen guy had on the walls.  
   
The sound of the little bell brought her attention from the window to the door. “What the hell are you drinking?” She crossed her arms against her chest, one of her male employees was stepping out on his way back from lunch break.  
   
“Um…” He looked down at his beer jar. “It’s called… Coconut and Macadamia iced Latte.” The young man was clearly intimidated by his boss, who was starting at him deadly, with narrowed eyes.  
   
“Go back to work!” She demanded before snatching the drink from him.  
   
“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded once and ran across the street back to the Cookie Jar.  
   
Claire fixed her outfit, and clearing her throat, she walked into the place. She started looking around. The walls were decorated with all kinds of sports related stuff. There was music playing over the game that was on the tv screens. The people hanging out in there were not older than mid-thirties.  
   
“Sorry…” She stopped one of the baristas as they walked past her, “Is Owen around?” She smiled softly.  
   
“Is everything okay with your drink?” He wondered, his eyes following hers once Claire looked down at the jar.  
   
“Oh…yeah…” She assured him. The barista pointed at a group of men holding the same kind of beer jars, engaged with the game. “Thank you.” She smiled, quick to roll her eyes once the barista nodded and went back to work.  
   
“Dude!!” The whole place complained the moment the tv screens went off.  
   
“Yo…” Owen raised his hand and wondered what had happened. The guy at the counter eyed the redhead with the remote control, looking like she could kill anyone that stepped in front of her. He licked his lips, not knowing who the woman was, a couple of his buddies already nudging him, noticing she was pretty hot and looked kind of fierce — exactly his type.  
   
Claire immediately figured the man with the thick biceps and penetrating hazel eyes was this Owen guy. She gulped, feeling him just one step away from her. Her barista had been right, he was hot…excessively sexy. She tilted her chin up, trying to keep her composure, even though he was looking down at her in a way that immediately melted her.  
   
“I’m sorry, only personnel can have access to the remote.” Owen asked for it to be handed over. “I would need that back.”  
   
Claire nodded and looked down at the black accessory. “Funny how we both ended up with something that belongs to the other.”  
   
“What could I possible have that belongs to you, babe?” He wondered, full of curiosity.  
   
“The name is Claire—”  
   
“Ah… from across the street.” He had taken the initiative to learn the name of the coffee shop owner. “I thought that belonged to a sweet old granny, my bad.”  
   
“I see your sense of humor matches your hideous taste.” She looked around.  
   
“What can I say? Cheap sells, isn’t that how you’ve done your fortune?”  
   
Claire tilted her head and rolled her eyes. “Who the hell sells coffee in a beer jar…? Just sell alcohol.” She lifted the half empty glass. “Why coffee?”  
   
“So I can sell to underage people without wasting time.” Owen shrugged.  
   
“Bro!!” The costumers started to run out of patience. They were there to watch the game and if the tv was going to stay shut, then they were going to leave.  
   
“One sec.” He said before his attention went back to Claire. “I’ll tell you what… you keep the remote and I’ll keep your costumers, deal?” The man offered a smug grin before leaving her standing there and went looking for the spare remote. The game was back on in no time, the crowd cheering.  
   
A fuming redhead made it back to the Cookie Jar, slamming the door behind her, her employees knowing not to even ask what had happened. Claire locked herself in her office and stayed there until she could calm down.  
   
As the years had gone by, Claire had learned that baking actually helped her relax. There was something about smashing a big junk of dough that let her release everything she had bottling up. She stayed late at the bakery that night, the kitchen her quiet place when the shop was already dark, and the only hearable noise was the one of her dough hitting the table.  
   
“Knock knock…” Someone called out. Claire watched Owen smiling at her from the doorframe holding a couple of his beer mugs. “They are actually beer, I promise.” He offered, trying to make her smile.  
   
“How did you get in here?” She sighed. The table where she was working was covered in flour and the kitchen was kind of a mess.  
   
“Your barista let me in on her way out.” He shrugged. “I hope that’s okay.” He inched closer, grabbing one of the cloths on the counter and handing it over so Claire could clean her hands.  
   
She had a straight face, trying to figure out what his deal was, but she took the cloth from him nonetheless and cleaned her hands.  
   
“Cheers?” He offered one of the beers so they could toast and drink.  
   
Claire smiled softly, resting against the edge of the table next to him, hearing their jars clicking and taking a sip.  
   
Owen laughed at the face she made. It was clear she wasn’t a fan of beer. He took it away from her and set both the jars on the side.  
   
“Are you here to apologize for being an asshole?” Claire wondered with a playful smile.  
   
Owen chuckled; he wasn’t the kind to apologize. “No. I am here to let you know I find you fascinating, and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since this afternoon.” He offered a cheeky grin.  
   
Claire laughed at that straightforward observation but fell right for it. Their tongues didn’t waste a moment to start a fight for control once their lips met.  
   
The only things that needed to get out of their way was the many utensils that Claire was already knocking out of the table, cleaning the path for Owen to lift her on it and trap her between the wooden surface and his body.  
   
He was breathing fast, desperate to rip apart the white apron she was wearing, his hands rough as they caressed her warm thighs under her dress. Claire bent her legs up, hugging his hips, her hands moving around his neck and her fingers playing with his hair.  
   
She moaned when his fingers brushed the fabric of her panties up and down, feeling her through them. Owen’s digits then moved them to the side, checking the temperature her core had while they devoured each other in kisses.

Claire’s digits ran gently across his chest, slowly pulling his shirt over his head. Short moans were filling the kitchen while they let their hands explore. Owen adjusted between her legs and pulled her to the edge of the table, closer to him.  
   
She also started undoing his pants, pushing them down with determination. She groaned, wasting no time as her fingers slid under his briefs and pulled his hard cock out. She started pumping it, their lips still lost in the kiss.   
   
Owen had never been with a woman so forward and desperate. It was a turn-on to see her want to take control, but he was all about showing dames he was the one in control. She split her legs, demanding, feeling how he was leaning closer and growling at the feeling of her delicate digits driving him crazy.   
   
He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her towards his torso so she could straddle him. Claire squealed lightly, feeling her panties being pulled down. He made her lie down against the table and spread her legs open, both her feet resting against the wooden edge now that she had let her shoes loose, the sound of them hitting the floor bringing a smile to both their faces.  
   
Both their outfits got completely covered in the white powder, but that only made things sexier in a way.  
   
Owen took a second to admire her pussy, inspecting its depth with his middle finger while he heard her cry out. The sound was so intoxicating that he let a second digit slide right in between those tight folds.  
   
Claire twitched a little, completely turned on by him, desperate for more than just a tease.   
   
Owen groaned, his fingers slipping smoothly in and out of her. She was so soft in there, her cave welcoming him as she rolled her hips against his wrist.   
   
He licked his lips, anticipating the taste of those fluids producing squeaking sounds against his thrusts. Unable to resist, he pulled his fingers out and sucked on them, letting her witness how much he enjoyed the flavor.  
   
Claire bit on her lower lip and arched her back, feeling how he was slowly sliding further between her legs. She let them spread over his shoulders, his hands finding their way to her tits, reaching out and cupping them as he pushed his tongue deep inside of her.   
   
Owen drank her nectar for a couple of minutes, his ears keeping tab on how much he was working her up by the sound of her moans echoing against the walls.   
   
He pulled back, and with a sudden move, he pulled her closer to the edge. Owen let his lips taste any inch of soft skin he could. One hand massaged one breast, letting his fingers tease her erected nipple while the other breast was being tasted by his hungry tongue, after pulling it out from the V-neck of her dress. He was licking and nipping, making her scream.   
   
He had a long, fully erected cock throbbing between his legs, ready to claim that fiery redhead and ruin her for any man who would dare come after him.  
   
He pulled back, his finger once again rubbing around her entrance, between her folds. A long, fast thrust made Claire arch her body up, her lower abdomen instantly welcoming his length. 

“Make me feel like we could break the table, please...” She begged as she kept panting. She liked it rough, and there was nothing in this world Owen could have been more grateful for, than that.   
   
Owen took ahold of her thighs and parted her legs wide open, his frame between them. He started to drill her with no mercy. He had to keep pulling her body back to him with each thrust, as the rough way he was fucking her made her body constantly slide forward against the table.   
   
The only sound in the room was the smacking of their skin, his balls bouncing against her. He was going so hard on her that she couldn’t even let out a noise.   
   
He now had her with both legs bent up, gripping tight on the edges, leaning her entire weight on her arms as she kept herself sitting up.   
   
He was groaning and panting, she was moaning desperately. Both had their eyes focused on that little gap between their bodies, watching his hard cock thrusting in and out of her.   
   
Claire reached out with one hand, slowly finding her clit, but he snatched her hand away, grabbing her from her wrist and demanding for her to set it back around the edge. He was going to please her; he was in charge here.   
   
The redhead tilted her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling how his fingers were rough on that sensitive nub and quick to bring her to the edge.   
   
Owen was unable to get enough of her pussy: he kept thrusting in and out, and at some point he crawled onto the table with her and turned her around, fucking her from behind while on top of her.   
   
He erupted without any warning inside of her, his cock buried deep. He adjusted and pulled out of her, his fingers filling the void he had left. He started fucking her with two digits, his arm going as fast as he could as she kept screaming, letting him take her to the peak of her pleasure.   
   
He was kissing her hard, one arm hugging her waist and his body pressed against hers. He loved the way her warmth finally dripped and clenched around his fingers.   
   
Claire was finally able to relax and remember how to breathe now that he had brought her to her release. 

He adjusted on the table next to her, kissing her hungrily for a minute, his arm tightly wrapped around her neck. “I definitely didn’t come here for that!” He joked trying to catch his breath, her fingers pushing his sweaty hair back.  
   
“Liar…” She smiled; her eyes fixed on his.  
   
“Yeah well…” He pecked her lips a couple of times, “Maybe a little… but mostly I wanted my remote back.” He confessed.  
   
“Oh…” She bit her lip guiltily, her skin already blushed and warm from the intense session they had shared.  
   
“What?” He looked over, his fingers playing with hers.  
   
“I kind of smashed that with a hammer.” She confessed, adjusting and covering her embarrassment against his chest. Her chuckles made him smile as he kissed her forehead gently.


End file.
